


well it looks like the prank is on you.

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harry riding louis, Harry with a pink ribbon, Louis tied up, M/M, Pranking, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Vibrator, Video, dildo, larry stylinson - Freeform, sex show, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is known to be a prankster, but there is Louis Tomlinson who he has attempted to prank countless of times but failed, so he tries to do it one time by purchasing a basket of sex toys with Louis' amazon account which was conveniently left open in a library computer and so Louis receives the package in his doorsteps two days later and the plan ensues, Harry hopes to catch Louis flustered and aroused trying out the toys and so Harry watches him on a hidden camera but he ends up joining along after a few minutes of inner battle with himself, and Harry ends up unsuccessful with the prank but a winner in Louis' fetish and fantasies. </p><p>He may have not seen Louis red in embarrassment but he has seen him flushed too but in a different and better situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	well it looks like the prank is on you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest smut ever it's probably because I have been wanting to write a Harry riding Louis smut and it's finally here. I hope you like it :---)

Harry is bored, walking around in his flat for no apparent reason, opening and closing his computer in hopes that there is finally internet connection and after waiting for 2 hours there still isn't which is just a real unfortunate thing. Opening up cupboards, cabinets and the fridge wishing that something delicious magically appears, and he has already finished all his uni work which is the thing that he mostly does in his free time, well except for causing havoc for his friends, see Harry likes pranking his mates, he is known to be the king of pranks, and lucky for him he doesn't get too much shit for it because he has good looks, long hair, green alluring eyes –as some would like to say – and pink thin lips that he can pout and look like a proper kitten, cute very cute. 

But there is someone that Harry has failed to prank all his life, all his years in pranking he has failed to do it with the one and only Louis Tomlinson, Energetic, witty, beautiful and tiny yes, Harry likes to describe him as tiny, but he does play a fairly lot of footie so he is all strong, and Harry is actually afraid of him, Small but terrible, terrifying actually. And Harry thinks maybe now is finally the day  he will make his way to the library and make out a plan, his blueprint. He only plans this much for Louis, He should be flattered really. 

Harry makes his way to the school library, waving a greeting to the librarian and making his way to the computers and inserts his USB with all his files and plans, to the port. And he opens up the internet to maybe get some unique ideas. and if it isn't his lucky day, Louis is the last one who used this computer; it says so in the log. He forgot to delete it, Interesting.

He clicks on the history and bam, jackpot! This is easier than Harry thought, looks like he won't need a written plan for this after all. Louis left his amazon account opened for use, to buy the most expensive and useless thing possible, but Harry is not that low, he cannot just play with other people's money but he can buy something cheap and deliver it to Louis' doorstep though. 

Harry thinks deeply. What does Louis Tomlinson not want to be seen having one in his doorsteps, but want to use?. 

He thinks through the few times they have talked, which is a lot mostly because they fight and banter quite a lot especially when Harry fails which has happened countless times already. Louis is Gay he isn't actually closeted, he is out and proud but he is not the typical gay who flaunts around campus showing his weird fetishes and such, but Harry knows, has heard him lots of times talked about it alone in his room at 3 in the morning, sometimes he thinks he mumbles it in his sleep. Yes Harry has set a recorder at Louis' bedroom when he has taken a visit. He is that determined, no actually more like desperate, to get back on Louis because this boy has shamed and scratched (literally, scratched Harry's prank trophy, because he is just an insecure little prick) his beautiful image as the prank king, so Harry comes with a vengeance and it comes with a sex toy basket, with dildos, Butt plugs, Vibrators of different length's, girth's, colours, and sizes anything in assortment, it even has free condom and lube in it.

Harry picks the best offer, he doesn't want a lot of money involved as much as possible, he types in the shipping details and it is set, he just has to wait for a day or two before it arrives, all elegant and sexual. What Louis will do with it will determine the success of Harry's plan. He is hoping for the best (catching Louis picking it up and getting it inside his room to hopefully test it out and Harry will casually knock and catch him with one up his pretty bum, which is a double win for Harry because he has always wanted to see Louis all flustered, wanting, and sweating, just thinking of it already makes him hard.) and expecting the worst (it gets thrown in the dumpster with all his efforts, and dreams crashed.) 

He skips happily out of the library a satisfied grin plastered on his face, and as he walks up back to his flat he walks upon Louis who is on his Football uniform, his ass looking all fine and teasing under his shorts, Harry's favourite outfit on him to be honest. 

"Well hello there, Hazza pranksta. How's your day been going?" Louis chirps, his fringe being swept by the wind showing his cute little forehead, everything is just so cute and small when it comes to Louis.

"Good, really Good Tommo, How's yours?" Harry casually says his grin still unfaltering.

"Incredible, the sun is shining and I just saw you making the day even brighter, because seeing you always cracks me up and makes me remember your excuse for a prank, so it's been great so far" Louis winks, and Harry's smile grows bigger.

"Oh, Shut up. Just go on and play your game Tommo, Good luck. Remember to always watch out" Harry says mischievously with a pat on Louis' bum making the boy jump a little with the contact.

"Oi! You watch out Styles" Louis says one last time, before Harry descends up the stairs,to his flat.

**

Harry waits for two days and it arrives at around 1 in the afternoon as Harry is walking back to his room from his classes (Harry and Louis' rooms are just three doors apart) , and Harry wasn't disappointed with the package because it looks exactly as he imagined it, colourful and attention seeking, It getting seen by some of their neighbouring flats is even a plus for Harry.

He casually set's up his camera hidden in the corner of the hall of their apartment, and also one inside the basket so he can see what Louis will do with it once it's inside, and he waits until the subject has arrived, hopefully without friends.

Louis arrives at 5pm his usual schedule, at first he didn't spot the basket but when he did his eyes grow animatedly and he literally puts his hand on his mouth in shock as he realized what it was, he kneels to inspect, Looking around the area for onlookers before he picks up the basket and Harry doesn't miss the glint on Louis' eyes and the smirk on his lips as he enters his room.

Harry waits again as Louis frantically walks back and forth his flat looking at the basket, it looks like he is having a debate in his mind on what he could do with it. Harry has his fingers crossed that Louis tries one out tonight or now, so he can watch him already and not relay on porn on his shitty laptop, and Harry's prayers were immediately heard by the sex God's.

Louis picks up one red dildo, it looks beautiful in his tiny little hands, Harry inspects him closely to the not so high quality camera inside the basket, And He can already feel himself getting hard just imagining those hands around his own is enough to make his dick twitch in want. 

Louis starts to pump on the toy slowly, then fast like he is testing it out and exercising his arms. Harry is totally enjoying this, he doesn't even care if he embarrasses Louis anymore he just wants to see him fuck and pleasure himself with a sex toy it will already do good for Harry's bruised pride.

He watches as Louis starts to strip of his shirt running his hands up and down his body, pinching and playing with his nipples to make it perky. Louis licks at the tip of the dildo, seductively and he looks at the camera directly at it with a wink as he sits at his bed and Harry almost fall on the chair, is Louis doing this on purpose or summat?, it's probably just coincidence Harry thinks as he continues to watch the screen, Louis now bobbing his head up and down the toy, like he is actually sucking a real cock, his cheeks hollowed in, showing his perf staring ect cheekbones, his eyes still directly the camera and Harry is already touching himself through his jeans. Fuck Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis is a sexual little fucker, he swirls his tongue around the head of the plastic dick the way he licks a popsicle stick and it's arousing, very arousing. Harry hates it, but his dick disagrees as it goes harder under his tight jeans. Louis undoes his pants and slowly rolls off his boxers revealing his beautiful, big, and long dick that is surely prettier in person and in HD camera, Harry wants to just go to Louis' room and watch the show live but he controls himself maybe later when Louis is already so sweaty and literally fucked. 

Louis runs the toy up and down his body, slapping it a few times on his cheeks, licking the tip in a sexy manner, fuck those long , pointy, tongue, Harry can suddenly imagine it up his bum and he groans, as he rubs himself more in his pants. 

Louis grabs his dick and Harry sees as his mouth gapes open, and his eyes close shut in pleasure as he pumps himself up and down, his other hand putting the dildo on top of his dick, rubbing it together, as his cock leaks pre-cum and his eyes open and look directly at Harry again, and Harry is done, he cannot control himself anymore and so he stands up looking one last time on the screen and stride purposely out of the door to Louis' flat, he checks if the door is locked and the knob jingles and it opens, shit it's opened is this actually his lucky day? And there he finds Louis sitting on his bed, eyes dilated. Rubbing a dildo and his dick together, his gasps echoing all over the place that he didn't even notice someone entered. 

Harry's legs weaken at the view infront of him Louis is covered in sweat, and he looks radiant, ths sun, a greek god, Apollo. 

Harry rubs himself and he lets out a gasp making Louis look up at him, showing no hint of surprise to see Harry inside his room in his state like this. 

"Figured, you'd join me eventually" Louis says his voice low and hoarse and Harry doesn't even think about what Louis just said instead he runs to him and kneels to take Louis in his mouth but before he can, Louis pulls him up for a kiss, a sloppy kiss as Louis starts to rip off Harry's button up shirt.

"Hey that costs a lot" Harry protests but Louis just shushes him up with another kiss, Louis pats his bum to make him stand up and zips down his fly and pull it down his legs, leaving a soft kiss at his bulge under his boxers and Harry bucks his hips forward for more contact but Louis immediately retracts and pulls Harry down again so their lips meets, Louis is great at kissing, Harry concludes, his tongue feels so good with his, and Louis tastes like tea, very relaxing and addicting. 

Louis starts to play with Harry's cock, putting his small, warm hands inside Harry's boxers and gripped at his erect member, and it is how Harry imagined it, Magical and hot. Louis bites at Harry's lower lip, his eyes glinting in mischief as he stares at Harry. 

"You think you're so clever huh?" Louis whispers in his lewd voice, as he tugs down Harry's boxers off, and kiss the tip of his cock, and Harry almost melts to his knees, as Louis sucks on his it, licking and kissing it softly.

"You think you'll be able to play with me?" Louis stands up and pushes him roughly down the bed. 

"Stay!" Louis grits his teeth hard and walk up to where Harry thinks is the basket and he hears the door click shut. Harry is basically screwed, Louis will probably chop his dick off after playing with it for a while. Dead but atleast he has fulfilled all his sexual fantasies with Louis.

Louis walks back, and puts down the basket beside the bed where it can easily be reached. 

Louis crawls back to Harry hiding something in his back. 

"What's that?" Harry asks curiously putting his head up to take a peak but Louis pulls his hair down with his available hand. 

"Just stay still!" Louis orders and Harry obeys, he puts down what he was holding starts to comb at Harry's hair, and he tied it up with a rubber band and he picks up something and Harry finds out it was a pink ribbon, and he placed it a top Harry's hair in the bun he just made. Okay? He probably looks nice because Louis beams as he looks at him. 

"Uhm, are we just gonna play dress up and not do li---" Harry says then groans as Louis moves down so his fingers can reach Harry's hole, and he puts one dry finger in, making Harry groan. 

Louis circles his fingers inside, just watching as Harry's eyes roll in pleasure. He pulls it out and suck it with his mouth, and Harry bucks his hips hoping his dick gets something, even a slight touch, because Louis has tucked Harry's hands under both his thighs restraining the boy to move. Torture pure torture. 

Louis ducks down to reach for something from the basket,a nd it was a red tie. 

He leans in and pecks Harry's lips, then his mouth travels to his cheek, up to Harry's left ear. 

"Tie me up and ride me Hazza, I am yours. Own me baby." Louis whispers seductively and he cups Harry's face and they kiss again, their dicks touching once in a while as they roll over the bed, Louis ending up in the bottom. 

Harry sits at Louis' stomach and pulls the tie at Louis' hand and start to make a knot tight but not too tight to cause a bruise if Louis pulls hard, and he stands up with a smile. 

"You look beautiful in this position" Harry says as he eyes Louis, all sprawled in the bed tied up, dick leaking in cum, hitting his stomach, body, all red and sweaty; A work of art. 

Harry picks up the basket, aiming to just get lube but his eyes caught sight of a sparkly, red vibrator inside it, and he thinks it will look so pretty up Louis' ass so he gets it too. 

He turns his attention back to the suffering angel in bed with a smirk in his lips. 

"Fuck you Styles, what's taking so long, my dick won't be up forever you know" Louis says with an annoyed tone. 

"Oh, I'm sure it will babe once I get this up your ass" He says putting the vibrator up for Louis to see, and his eyes grow wide, he crawls back up in bed and put a sweet little kiss on the boys lips. 

He sucks on a hickey at his adam's apples before going down to grab then kiss Louis' leaking tip, licking it from it's head down to his balls, sucking there, then down to the boys rim. 

He makes Louis puts his legs up, as He spreads out his cheeks for better access of his hole, licking, sucking and eating out the boys ass fervently, as if it's the last thing he is going to devour. 

Harry feels Louis' legs shake in his touch so he stops and looks up at the boy who is staring down at him with darkened blue eyes. 

He picks up the lube and immediately slicks up his two fingers and puts it in Louis' quivering hole, scissoring and opening him up for the vibrator. 

"Good?" Harry asks, and Louis nods in return so Harry wets the vibrator then slowly puts it inside Louis, he pulls it in and out so Louis can adjust and he stops when the boy writhes in pleasure as Harry hits his protate, so he leaves it there and positions himself, straddling him. 

He grabs Louis' dick, and slick it up with a generous amount of lube, because he has planned to not prep himself up and just ride Louis all tight and pure. 

Harry holds on to Louis' waist as he lets himself slowly get filled with Louis' fat and long cock, he groans as he feels the stretch, stopping for a second as he gets it all in, he starts to move up and down as he makes himself get used to the feeling, and when he does he gets the small remote of the vibrator that he has put down atop Louis' stomach and he turns it on to no.1, making Louis thrust his hips up at the sensation, Harry going along with Louis' movements as he rides his dick like a buckeroo. 

Not contented enough he pushes the second button and Louis thrusts faster and Harry does too, and he throws his head back in pleasure, his hair still safely tucked in a band and a pink ribbon. 

Suddenly a hand takes a hold of his cock that is bobbing up and down freely as he rides Louis, end he sees that Louis has successfully freed his right hand, and started to play with Harry's dick, circling at the tip and pumping it blindly.

So Harry presses the third and fastest button of the vibrator making Louis, shake in pleasure, Harry still jumping up and down his cock as he feels Louis release inside him, can feel the warm liquid dripping down and out of his hole as he continues going in and out and after a few more thrusts feels himself also shoot white liquid to Louis' sweaty chest and stomach.

He pulls out of Louis and falls down at his stomach, their sweat and cum mixing inbetween them, the vibrator ended up sliding off of Louis' ass still turned on and shaking.

Harry pulls Louis' hand off it's ties and they get comfortable in bed, sticky with sweat and cum but not giving a damn, as they cuddled in Louis' white and dirty sheets. 

"You look good in red Tommo you should wear one more often" Harry says at Louis' hair his voice hoarse. 

"And You sir look good in that pink ribbon" Louis answers with a chuckle. 

"Some weird ribbon fetish Tommo?" 

"Nah, just on you, I always imagined you with one whenever I see you" Louis confesses and Harry blushes and kisses his head.

"By the way Haz did you actually think I won't know if you purchased something with my account?" Louis inquisitively asks. 

"Nope, haven't bought anything from amazon to be honest" Harry says sheepishly. 

"You dumbass, still though this is not your best prank, keep on trying until you succeed." Louis jokes. 

"Well atleast now I got to see you, flushed and sweaty not in embarrassment but in arousal and want for cock, I think that's even better" Harry laughs and Louis smacks him in his chest and they lay in the bed in each others arms. 

Red vibrator still shaking violently on the floor below them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xx 
> 
> Talk to meh on tumblr (5sexoflarry-x)


End file.
